I Get Off
by javaeurok
Summary: One-shot taking place at JJ/Emily's first meeting in Season 2 and the days after. There's some angst and bitterness, and of course... where there's two hot women, there quite possibly some sex.


**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds isn't mine, if it was JJ and Emily would have hooked up years ago.

**A/N 1: **It's just a one-shot; I'm having issues coming up with what to write for my other story, and this certainly wouldn't fit. I think my use of crude vernacular makes everything seem fairly realistic; I hope you do too.

**A/N 2:** Jay-Leigh17: I hope it's hot enough for you, I was distracted through the last half of it so it may not be. Sorry.

**A/N 3:** As always, read & review because I know you're awesome and that you want to.

* * *

Emily started with the BAU just days before the team caught a case involving foiling an apparent terrorist attempt on US soil. For the three days prior to her departure to Guantanamo Bay in hopes of helping Dr. Reid and Gideon with the case, she'd been going over protocols and procedures with JJ.

She found the blonde particularly attractive, and rather friendly, making it relatively easy to develop a friendly and somewhat more than friendly interest in her. She allowed her eyes to rake over the blonde's body at every opportunity. Lust. It's as real as emotions get and it was as real as Emily would allow it to get. She didn't trust any of these people with her thoughts. Hell, she didn't even trust these people with making her a cup of coffee.

JJ, not knowing Emily particularly well thus far; or really at all after several days, felt an instant fascination. She was beautiful with her brown hair, dark brown eyes, and belt buckles that never did seem line up properly. She was mysterious. That shroud of mystery making her even more attractive. She'd noticed the feeling of eyes on her in Emily's presence though, and smiled inwardly at the apparent attraction. She knew she was sexy; and clearly Emily had taken notice as well.

After arriving home from her first case, Emily hung around in the bullpen looking over the team's old case files in an attempt to learn something new. She'd only been living in DC for a week, so she didn't have any friends or acquaintances to meet up with outside the office. This seemed like the best way to spend her 'quiet' time.

Eying the brunette from her office, JJ approached while looking around sheepishly to make sure no one could overhear. Speaking confidently but quietly, "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me."

Thinking to herself,_ You're fuckin' right I do, but only if I can have you for dessert,_ Emily looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Shaking her head, "that may have come out wrong. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

_What? Does she think I'm that stupid? This is a little… soon? She doesn't even know me, at all._ It's Emily's turn to look around but doesn't see anyone, she cast her furrowed gaze back on JJ anyway. "I get it. The joke is on me, right?"

"No? Should it be?" JJ asked, genuinely confused.

Emily asked incredulously, "You're kidding right? Now you are going to pretend that you just extended a genuine offer for dinner to me and aren't just asking me to report back to your cronies about my sexual orientation. If you all wanted to know if I'm a skirt-chaser then you could have just asked. This little game isn't cute, and for the record, I'm not a lesbian. You can update your team at your rally point." _Way to go Prentiss, now you're going to hell for lying. You don't own every season of 'The L Word' because you like the plot; you're as gay as it gets. Wait. Did you just think something about 'The L Word' having a plot?_

F_uck my life, did I really get this all wrong?_ "No. I extended a genuine offer to you. And you are clearly in the process of turning me down. I apologize for misreading your nonverbal cues." JJ backpedaled, in an attempt to save face with someone she'd have to work with everyday.

"My nonverbal cues? Pardon my language, but what the fuck kind of psycho-babble, quasi-analytical bull-shit is that? What is it about me that makes me the prototypical lesbian? Is it because I wear a well-tailored suit? Is it because I drive a Range Rover? Or maybe it's that I am not married and have no children. Oh wait, no. I got it. It's because you were the first person here that was courteous toward me and I reciprocated that and I've been nothing but polite to everyone since then. That's what makes me a lesbian. So, now that we've settled that, was there anything else you needed?"

_If I had to choose I'd say that I'm pretty sure it's in the way you fuck me with your eyes daily,_ but JJ resigned. This was going nowhere. "I guess so. Have a good night," she stated retreating to her office.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since JJ asked Emily to dinner, neither person mentioning it again. Emily walked around as though she was the personification of professionalism. Derek had extended two offers for drinks to the team, but she declined both. _Why bother going? What would that prove other than that I still don't have a life?_

"Hey Emily! Did you want to join all of us for a few drinks tonight?" Garcia asked in that too perky for her own good tone she tends to use.

_She seems nice enough, like she could be a good friend to have on my side,_ Emily mulled it over in her head but decided to decline. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have a date this evening." _Keep lying to yourself, Prentiss. Maybe it'll make it true. That's how it works right?_

"Oh. Oh! Well, go you. What's she like?" Garcia prodded curiously.

_Fuck me. Is this ever going to end?_ "God! What is wrong with you people?" Emily deplored.

"Noth— nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. What do you mean by _'you people'_?" Garcia retorted, both scared and a little put off.

Emily explained, "For the third time in as many weeks; no I don't want to have drinks with you guys. I can't believe you all keep asking. Especially after sending JJ to ask me out on a date to find out if I'm gay or not instead of just asking me directly. She asked me out, and I turned her down. End of story. What other hoops do I have to jump through to pass these God damn arduous tests? I just came here to work. I'm not an unsub, so please respect that I want to keep my personal life out of my professional life."

Garcia softened, "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were feeling that way."

Sighing, Emily continued. "I don't fit in here. Going out to drinks will feel like an interrogation. Aaron hates me. David doesn't trust me. Derek doesn't believe in my abilities to do this job. Spencer; I'm not sure about him. Is he even old enough to drink, anyway? And then JJ, I thought her and I were on our way to becoming friends but I guess not. She won't even look at me. You've been friendly at least, thank you for that."

"I'm sorry sweetness. If you want to get drinks sometime, just the two of us then let me know." Garcia hugged Emily in what the brunette would consider to be an uncomfortably long embrace.

Emily spent a good portion of that night agonizing over how to proceed where JJ was concerned. There was no denying her physical attraction to the blonde. It was unlike anything she'd felt in years. It set her groin on fire in such a way that there could only be one thing, or rather one person, capable of extinguishing the blaze.

A quick glance to her watched informed her it was 9:08 pm. _Probably time to head home._ She grabbed a few personal items and strolled toward the elevator.

She mindlessly pressed the down button and waited patiently, allowing her thoughts to wander again.

A gentle voice interrupted her thoughts, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, but was probably more like mere moments. "Are you going down?"

Emily concluded as realization set in about whom the voice belonged to,_ going down on you preferably. _The thought sent a shiver down Emily's spine, leaving her nerve endings begging for more and a small pool of wetness to ease its way inside her panties. _Oh, the elevator, yeah. Gutter. Get your mind out of the god damn gutter, Prentiss. _"It would appear so." She replied evenly without making eye contact.

JJ spat annoyed, "For your information, the button isn't even illuminated, so I didn't know." After speaking, she reached over and pushed the button. "There."

_This is because I don't believe in God, isn't it? He's punishing me at this very moment. _"I pushed it. I know I did." Emily stated, again waiting for the elevator to approach.

Staring bewildered, JJ bit back "That's it? _'I pushed it.'?_ What the fuck is wrong with you Emily? Are you even capable of feeling anything, any emotion? I mean, does it even bother you that we've said all of maybe eleven words to each other in three weeks?"

_God she's so hot when she's pissed. I'd show her just how capable I am of feeling. What is taking this damn elevator so long, anyway? I mean, fuck. This is worse than the elevators at Seattle Grace. I knew I should have taken the stairs._ Furrowing her brow, "What the fuck is wrong with me? You asked me out on a fucking date. Not even out of pity, but in an attempt to out me to the whole of the department. I should be asking you what's wrong with you."

The elevator dinged its arrival at floor fifteen. Both ladies walked on and took positions at opposite corners, furthest away from one another.

JJ spoke angrily, flaring her nostrils in the process, "Speaking of outing someone: this isn't the seventh grade, Emily. I don't particularly appreciate you telling my best friend that I asked you out and how you shot me down. Did you for even one fucking second entertain the possibility that I may have been serious? That I may actually be a lesbian and wanted to get to know you. God, you're such a bitch, I don't know what I ever saw in you."

_Saw in me? Well, I don't know about you, but I can totally see my fingers inside of you. Right here. Right now. On this elevator._

Emily cleared her mind of such thoughts and took a moment to contemplate the situation. Should she press on and see what kind of delightful treats are stored underneath those black slacks? Or should she call the blonde's bluff about having been serious.

While thinking, JJ ran both of her hands through her long, blonde hair and set her jaw before demanding. "Well. Did you?"

_Did I what? Did she even ask me a question? _Emily nodded her head no; it seemed safer at this point in time to deny something than to admit it. Both seemed safer than not responding at all.

Getting the reaction she wanted, JJ's eyes traveled hungrily over Emily's delicious mouth, perfectly rounded breasts, and sexy curves slightly obscured underneath her unbuttoned suit jacket. She found herself wondering what color panties Emily wore underneath her pants.

Thirsting with the need to uncover all of Emily's dirty little bedroom secrets, JJ leaned her back against the elevator wall, shoving a fist into the small pocket of her dress slacks while she held the door open button on the elevator. Emily presumed it was an allowed escape route. She gawked for several seconds, desire descending southward, taking up residence at the apex of her thighs.

JJ had thrown her a bone and made it clear that she was interested. Now it was Emily's turn to show her partial-hand.

Finding herself still rather defensive, Emily took a experimental step forward, as if gauging how it would make her feel. She focused her attention on JJ's moistened lips and opened her mouth to speak when someone shouted, "Hold the doors another fifteen seconds! I forgot my car keys."

Emily nodded to him as she thought to herself, _you're fine dude; she's been holding them for the last two minutes for reasons unknown._

Steadying her stance, JJ locked eyes with Emily; growing more aroused from the desire, the longing within them. The blonde spoke with surprising confidence, "What do you think we should do, Emily? Should we hold the doors for him?"

_Fuck. What do I say to that? _Her body tensed, face contorted cautiously and her voice faltered. "What if someone catches us?"

"What if no one catches us?" JJ wanted this so badly. Hell, they both clearly did, but JJ understood the hesitance to do anything sexual in their highly secure, most likely video recorded workplace. After all, they needed to consider their careers.

JJ assured, "We're not going to get caught, Emily." Tossing the brunette a mischievous grin, JJ slowly scanned down and back up her body. Upon regaining eye contact, JJ extended her arm to lightly rub her thumb over Emily's bottom lip. "It's 9:15 on a Friday night; with exception of random-weird-car-key-elevator-guy we practically have the place to ourselves."

The apprehension in Emily's features gave way to desire. She parted her lips a bit and drew in an unsteady breath before whispering, "Close the doors."

JJ's eyes turned a darker shade of blue and her lips pursed together provocatively. She pressed the "1" for the first floor lobby, before proceeding to jab the "close doors" button several times. Once the doors began closing, she dropped her hand to her side.

A sense of adventure rippled through JJ as the heavy steel doors shut, leaving the two entirely alone in the slow, aging, dimly-lit elevator. Once the elevator began its leisurely ascent, JJ tossed her suit jacket to the floor before moving toward Emily. She didn't want to wait another moment to feel herself wrapped around the brunette's thin frame. Advancing predatory, JJ encompassed Emily; hands touching her all over, stroking, fondling, caressing, pushing and pulling.

Emily felt incredible wrapped up in the blonde, as though it was where she was meant to be.

Emily's perfume wafted around JJ, causing her blood pressure to soar and heart beat increase madly. _Fuck._ She wanted this so badly, her body was beginning to shake. She was in desperate need.

"I thought maybe you were going to show me something." Emily breathed lightly to JJ's mouth, her words dancing in the blonde's ear.

_Oh, fuck me. Please let us be in the same solar system on what we have in mind. _Her heart fluttered with hope. "Show you what?" she asked, easing her thumb across Emily's pink-tinged cheek.

Emily's eyes flickered closed momentarily, then thrust her hips forward, coaxing with desire. "Show me the sexy things that can be done behind these closed elevator doors."

JJ hoped that there was more than just casual, soon-to-be elevator sex between them. And she had fifteen floors in which to prove that desire to Emily. Glancing at the number keypad to be sure; she had fifteen floors in which to do so. Correction, that's now fourteen floors.

_Fourteen._

There wasn't nearly enough time to kiss her, caress her, and leave her needing more than just this one time. JJ tangled her fingers in brunette hair as she angled their heads closer. Drawing gently, she forced Emily's mouth open and her chin up.

Emily made a sexy whimper, prompting JJ into further action. She cupped Emily's face, running her tongue over the full lips before drawing them in for a much more thorough examination._ Fuck. She tastes like strawberries dipped in sugar._

"Mmm…" JJ moaned, sucking harder, admiring the way their mouths moved together. Emily's deep purr vibrated through her body causing additional wetness to pool between her legs. "Mmm… you purr. That's so hot."

Emily's arousal grew from the first touch. JJ's mouth and ferocious swipe of her tongue elicited an onslaught of emotions. She'd certainly not dealt with these sorts of wants and desires recently.

_Thirteen._

JJ widened her stance, capturing one of Emily's thighs between hers before squeezing her legs together. Her clit pulsed inside at the contact. She sent her tongue deeper into Emily's mouth, luxuriating in the welcoming combination of coffee and spearmint chewing gum. She felt the older agent's body liquefy against her.

"You taste so good. Em." JJ breathed.

"You as well," she squeaked between passion filled kisses, her greedy hands gripping around JJ's neck to pull her tighter. Her heartbeat grew rapid whilst dragging her fingers through tousled blonde hair.

"JJ?" Emily questioned into the blonde's mouth.

_Twelve._

"Yes?" She eased away to gaze into Emily's darkened eyes. _God I hope she's not having second thoughts._ Her desire soared as her heart plummeted with the possibility.

Lust filled Emily's eyes as she spoke, "You don't have to ask for permission." Her voice tailored off to a whisper, face flushing to a sexy pink hue.

Tossing Emily a quizzical, questioning frown, she brushed her thumb over her protruding kiss-swollen lips. "I don't need to ask permission to what, baby?"

Emily lowered her head, allowing her expressive eyes to be shielded as she spoke. "You don't need permission to touch me. Again. Down here." She stated huskily as she pressed her hips against the thigh between hers and gyrated. "Between my legs."

_Oh fuck. She's gonna make me come talking like that._

_Eleven._

With renewed vigor, JJ crashed her lips down harder and faster taking complete possession off Emily's mouth. Emily matched and fully welcomed the intensity of the kiss. JJ dragged her hand from Emily's face allowing it to travel downward, enjoying the feel of the curves along her way. She tightly gripped both of Emily's hands in one of hers before securing them behind the brunette's back, now immobilized.

Emily tensed, attempting to twist away. With an alarmed undertone she asked, "What—are you doing to me?"

_Ten._

JJ could tell she liked to be in control and didn't like having that control snatched away, or feeling exposed and vulnerable. She needed Emily to trust her though, so she coaxed, "I want you to let yourself go, Em. Relax a bit. Show me how much of a naughty girl you really are inside."

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't form as JJ swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants delving inside. She grazed lightly over silky smooth thighs before moving inward to contact her heated core. Emily's eyelashes fluttered close, relinquishing her fight and giving into the needed touch.

_Nine._

Arching forward, Emily crashed her hips against a toned thigh, a gasp slipped out of her mouth as she circled her pussy over the surface for added contact.

JJ pulled her thigh away, eliciting a strangled cry from Emily before she slipped her hand inside the moistened panties covering her treasure. JJ used her finger to make an agonizingly slow pass over Emily's slick channel, stroking the heat within. She was rather pleased with the effect she'd had on Emily so far.

Emily let out a moan from the back of her throat that vibrated through the blonde.

_Eight._

JJ acknowledged, "You're so hot and wet, Emily."

Head dropping to the side, she rasped her next in-take breath. "I know I am. You make me this hot."

JJ replied huskily into Emily's ear, "Mmm… I like that. Have you been hot and wet for me before today? Similar to the way I've been wet and wanting you all week long?"

_Seven._

"Fuck yes," she cried out.

Emily opened her legs wider, welcoming the touch. JJ dipped her finger deeply inside and stifled a moan as the tight channel closed around her finger. Small ripples from the depths of Emily's core began manipulating the actions of her fingers. JJ couldn't believe how close Emily was to coming.

Working her finger in and out, she breathed heavily, "Tell me, baby. Did you spend last night thinking about having sex with me? Perhaps in an elevator? Did you think about all the naughty things you want me to do to you?"

Emily nodded her head yes, expressing her honesty with her deep brown orbs.

_Six._

JJ placed her mouth back to Emily's ear, allowing her breath to skirt along the skin, she spoke in a hushed tone. "Me too, baby. All I thought about was teasing you, touching you, tasting you, fucking you, and watching you come for me in this very elevator."

Emily nodded in agreement again to the bluntly spoken words. JJ felt the brunette's pussy grow wetter confirming she'd liked what she heard.

JJ added a second finger to the snug channel, then closed her eyes as she relished the moment, enjoying the rich, decadent texture and the affluently snug fit. She'd never felt anything better.

_Five._

"You're so hot, Emily. And not to mention your body is so responsive. I think it rather likes what I have to say." JJ twirled her fingers along the slick heat until her thumb contacted Emily's clitoris.

Emily worked her hands free and draped them around JJ's back. Her nails clawing at the dress shirt as her own body shuddered uncontrollably and jerked forward.

JJ continued. "Your body's responsiveness is making me crazy."

"JJ… we need more time," she cried out.

_Four._

JJ stroked and teased Emily's clit out from it's warm, fleshy residence. "We have just the time we need, for now," she whispered into Emily's open mouth before depositing her lips against her throat. "Are you ready to come for me now, Em?"

She whimpered in response, pressing her hand against the crotch of JJ's dress pants.

Her body reacted with instinctive, immediate wetness. "Fuck." JJ pushed herself into Emily's hand, while continuing to stroke Emily harder.

_Three._

Releasing JJ's pussy, Emily gripped JJ's shoulders and ran her tongue against her lips, tipping her head aside until their eyes locked. Emily panted, her eyes flashing with wild excitement. "Please. It's too much, too intense."

JJ could feel Emily's orgasm pulling at her, and knew it was time to carry her over the edge. With small, steady, circular motions that drive her into a fierce paroxysm, she added to the pressure on Emily's clit. She felt the older woman's skin become tighter with the first clench of satisfaction and fulfillment.

_Two._

Emily's breath came out in ragged bursts; a flow of wetness erupted inside of her. As her heat cascaded into JJ's waiting hand, she clung to her and cried out her name. Her body shivered from head to toe as JJ held her tightly while she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

Watching Emily come made JJ wild with the need to fuck her again. That would have to come at a later time; preferably in a bed. She longed to lay the gorgeous body along her sheets and feast on her until they were both satiated and exhausted.

"You're truly remarkable, baby." JJ stated as she pulled her hand out of Emily's panties, licking the sweet taste of satisfaction.

With wide, unfocused, glassy eyes, Emily spoke. "I've never had… wow. I've never had an orgasm like that, especially in an elevator."

JJ smirked, "The pleasure was all mine," she assured, meaning every word of it.

_One._

The elevator light disappeared.

Emily straightened herself up, readjusting her pants, she glanced at the hardened nipples protruding through JJ's white dress shirt.

"What about you. I need to do something to pleasure you." Emily's chest heaved as she continued to struggle to regulate her breathing.

_She's adorable, considering my needs like that. She's different than the rest._

"Em, it gave me tremendous pleasure just to watch you come. I could get off on that any day."

Eyes wide with surprise, Emily's reply of "Oh," was all she could muster in response, before realizing she had something else to ask, "I know I don't deserve it, but does the offer for dinner still stand?"

JJ pushed the bangs from Emily's sweat-laden forehead and pressed kisses to her chin, her cheek, her jaw, her nose. Her skin felt satiny beneath the hungry mouth of JJ. She licked Emily's earlobe, appreciating the taste. "Not tonight. I want more of you baby," she whispered into the waiting ear, "I want to lick every inch of your body, and suck you, and taste all of your magnificently sweet juices. I want you writhing naked beneath me while I watch you come repeatedly. How does my place sound?"

The doors opened at their destination. Emily shook her head up and down slowly in response while smoothing her palms down the front of her slacks. She grabbed JJ's elbow with a smile, "lead the way."


End file.
